


Urashigure

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime, Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫
Genre: F/M, First Baby, Fluff, my babies having babies, new born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: Fluffy drabble about Zen and Shirayuki having a baby girl.





	Urashigure

“Prince Zen.”  
Zen’s heart thumped in his chest. He tore his eyes from the point outside the window he had been meditating on since day break and looked at Garrack, the bags under her eyes probably matched his own.  
She smiled at him, then down at the bundle in her arms.  
“This is your daughter.”  
His breath caught in his throat, and didn’t return until he was across the room, holding the baby.  
Her nose was round and pink like a flower bud, her lips formed a perfect bow, and her closed eyes showed her long lashes.  
His eyes prickled with tears, “She’s beautiful.”  
Her small chest rose and fell silently and her hands reached and grasped at nothing. Zen extended his finger for her to take. She gripped it with her whole hand and pulled it close.  
He was in love, fully. He loved every inch of his daughter. He kissed the fuzz on her head and wondered for a moment if it would be red too.  
“Can I see her now?” he asked.  
Garrack laughed, she’d been saying no to him all night. “Yes,” she said, “She’s been asking about you.”  
Zen’s eye’s widened as if to attempt to scold Garrack for not mentioning that sooner. He hastened down the hall, carefully supporting his daughter's head, his finger still under her arrest. He pushed open the cracked door and there she was. Asleep in clean white sheets, absolutely radiant. Ryuu sat by her bedside writing something on a chart. He finally noticed Zen and stood, “Your highness.” he bowed.  
“Thank you, Ryuu, for everything,” Zen whispered. Ryuu flushed, quickly bowed again, then made his egress.  
The three of them were alone now. Just Zen and his two girls, both taking a well deserved rest. He wanted to remember this moment, the two most important women in his life, here in his view for the first time. Golden morning light poured in from the window painting the moment with a dream like glow.  
The baby began to fuss suddenly, snapping Zen out of it. He bounced her gently and made quiet shushing noises.  
“Zen?” Came a familiar, groggy voice.  
“Shirayuki! I’m sorry, I wanted to let you sleep.”  
She laughed and extended her hand to him, “It’s alright, I wanted to see you.”  
He walked to her, taking her hand in his and sinking into the chair Ryuu had been in. Their child was between them, screaming, now. Shirayuki made quiet shushing sounds and placed her knuckle in front of her daughter’s mouth who immediately began to suck on it. “I think she’s hungry.”  
Zen handed over the baby and helped Shirayuki sit up.  
She made quick work of taking her breast from her shirt and cradling the baby just so, like she’d done it a million times before. Zen watched in wonder, “You’re amazing,” he said and stroked her hair from her face.  
“Your mother did the same for you once. So did mine.” That didn’t take the wonder from it.  
“What will we name her?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure.” She said not taking her eyes of the suckling babe.  
“After someone?” Zen suggested, “Your mom or grandma?”  
Shirayuki thought for a moment, “I want her to have her own name and her own story.” Zen nodded.  
“Something that suits her then.” He thought for a moment then began listing every pretty girl name he’d every heard. “Hanami, Moriko, Mika, Yimei…”  
“Ura.” Shirayuki said, deep in thought, then looked to Zen to see what he thought.  
“Ura.” Zen said, trying it out. “Like the flower?”  
“The herb,” she corrected and looked back down at their daughter who was finishing her first breakfast. Shirayuki covered herself up again and held the child to her chest, “It does bloom, though.” She stroked the fuzzy head with delicate finger. “But only when given the correct conditions.”  
Zen watched Shirayuki’s gaze become distant suddenly, and brushed his fingers over hers to bring her back. He waited for her to look at him before he spoke.  
“You’re going to be amazing.” he said.  
Shirayuki entwined her fingers in his, then brought his knuckles to her lips. She kissed his hand and whispered, “So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment :3


End file.
